The Bachelor
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Hermione goes on The Bachelor. She think she's going to find love with the bachelor, until she meets his red headed sidekick. Life is never what it seems.


Well, here we go again. I've wanted to write a Harry Potter story since Half Blood Prince came into theaters. And last night I was watching the bachelorette last night, and this popped into my head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling (My Hero) owns it all, and I'm just borrowing it!s

Summary: Hermione goes on the bachelor. She thinks she's found love with the bachelor but then she meets his red headed sidekick. Life is never what it seems.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger could not have been in a better mood. She had just graduated from Brown University (Top of her class, thank you very much) and was now on her way to becoming the youngest President in a century. The bushy haired twenty-five year old pulled out her favorite book, _America, A History_, and began reading (rereading) chapter six. Her cell phone rang and she grumbled, putting her book down to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Hermione said, sitting back on the couch, "Ginny, hey, yeah I'll come get you. Ok, yup, five minutes"

Hermione hung up the phone and sighed. Her best friend, Ginny Weasley, was going to be on one of those ridiculous reality shows. And Hermione had been against it from the start. But, after months of emailing and auditioning, Ginny had gained a spot as one of the girls on this seasons The Bachelor. And now, Hermione had to drive her to the taping of the show. She wasn't sure why, but she guessed it was the job of the best friend.

The ride to Ginny's was easy, and in no time, Hermione was walking to Ginny's dorm room. Ginny went to school at UCLA, and lived only about ten minutes from where the filming was set to happen. She knocked at the door. Ginny opened it and smiled at her.

"Hey, Hermione! Ready to go?" Hermione nodded.

"Oh yes, you excited! Are you sure you want to do this, Ginny? I'm sure I can still get you out of this show!" Ginny laughed.

"Oh Hermione, lighten up, this is going to be fun. It would have been more fun if you signed up with me, but I'm sure I can have enough fun for the both of us" Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't keep track of Ginny's boyfriends. "Thanks for driving me though"

"Your welcome, what happened to your car anyway?" Ginny got into the passenger seat and waited for Hermione to get in the car before answering.

"My brothers in town, and he wanted his car back" She shrugged and put her sunglasses on.

"Which one?" Ginny had way to many brothers, and it was hard to keep track of who was who.

"Ron, remember I told you about him. Dropped out of college?" Hermione frowned.

"The model?" Ginny laughed so hard Hermione thought she was going to choke.

"No, not Ronald. Maybe Bill, or Charlie. Although I think Ron asked out a model once, I don't know what he was thinking" She laughed again, as if remembering something extremely funny. "Anyways, so how'd the date go with Conan?"

"Cormac. Great, if all I had wanted was sex" Ginny squealed loudly.

"You had sex with him? Hermione!!" Ginny was beaming but Hermione shushed her, face flaming red.

"Of course not, Ginny, all he did was try and get me into bed. It was bloody annoying, you should have seen the way he was licking his spoon"

"Aww, that's too bad, I had hopes that he was the one" Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?"

"The one? Come on Ginny! And do you think you're going to find the one on this show?" Ginny shrugged and pulled out her phone.

"Maybe, a girl can dream right. Don't we all wish some hot, young, bachelor will come and sweep us off of our feet?" Hermione shrugged, "Well, I know I do. I just wish they had announced who he was. Then I could have prepared"

"Prepared? How can you prepare for going on a reality show?" Ginny just smiled.

"Researched the man. Find out things. You can really find anything you want on the Internet if you look hard enough" Ginny laughed at Hermione's shocked expression. "Imagine that Hermione, the Internet has more than just your precious books on it"

"Oh shut up, Ginny!" The rest of the ride was made quickly with Ginny changing the radio station every few seconds. "Please don't touch the radio again"

"I'm nervous ok, sorry" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're here, so get over those nerves, Weasley" Ginny sat up in her seat and saw the gate open to a rather large house. "Wow! Who do you think lives here?"

"Oh, I hope it's that boy from High School Musical, Zac Efron! Wouldn't that be amazing Hermione?" Hermione laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, if he wasn't dating his doorknob of a girlfriend, anyways, why would he do the Bachelor? It's probably some rich boy with mommy and daddy's money" Ginny shrugged, obviously forgetting about her previous excitement for Zac Efron.

"At least he's rich. Let's go" The girls drove up the driveway and parked the car next to some others.

"Ginny, isn't that your car?" Hermione asked pointing to a red F-150. Ginny shrugged.

"Who cares, let's go. I think we're late" Ginny was already walking towards the door before Hermione could ask her if she should leave. She sighed and followed Ginny up the stairs and into the house. Once inside the girls were amazed to find it was just as beautiful as it looked on the outside.

"Wow! This is a gorgeous home" Ginny nodded and the girls walked farther inside, "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Are you girls here for the show?" The turned around and were face to face with a producer who recognized Ginny immediately. "Weasley, right? And who are you?"

"Um, I'm just a friend, I'm not on the show" The producer frowned.

"You can't be here unless you're on the list, and I don't see your name here, so you need to leave" Ginny shot the man a dirty look, and turned to face Hermione.

"Guess I gotta go. Good luck!" Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug. The producer's phone rang and he turned around, answering it angrily.

"Thanks for bringing me. I'll let you know how it's going"

"Do you know when you'll be done with filming?" Ginny shrugged.

"A few weeks, I think. There's only five girls or something like that" The producer hung up his phone and turned and faced the pair.

"What's your name?' He asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger" She said slowly, as if unsure what this man could want after her practically shoved her out of the house.

"Do you want to be on the show? One of the girls backed out, something about crying over a dead boyfriend or something. Anyways, you in?" Ginny's eyes got bigger and she answered before Hermione could open her mouth.

"Yes! Of course she'll do it!" She glanced at the man's nametag, "Mr. Filch, She'll do it, won't you Hermione?"

"Ginny, I'm not sure, I mean this is your kind of thing…" Ginny's smile disappeared, "Don't be mad"

"Hermione, come on, have a little fun for once. This will be good for you" Hermione fell silent and then turned to the producer.

"I'll do it," Filch smiled at her, Hermione shuddered, and then he led the girls to a sitting room where three other girls were sitting down.

"Girls, in just a few minutes, you are going to meet this years bachelor. We only have a few rules before we begin shooting. The first is, never ever look at the camera or talk into it, unless you are instructed to. You are to act as though it isn't here. Okay? Now, second rule, there is to be no funny business when it comes to the bedroom. The bachelor has asked us to remind you that the point of this show is to not have sex, but to find love—"

"Oh, that is so cute!" One of the girls squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes. What kind of guy didn't want sex? Was he in the closet? She snuck a glance at Ginny, who seemed shocked by the news. Ginny mouthed, "GAY?" at her, Hermione shrugged.

"Thank you, Ms. Brown, now it's time to meet our bachelor. The youngest billionaire in American history, Mr. Harry Potter" Hermione gasped. Ginny almost fainted. Lavender did faint. The girl next to Hermione (her name was Looney, or something, Hermione wasn't sure) smiled and asked, "Who's Harry Potter?"

But none of the girls bothered to answer as the young man they were all swooning over entered the room. Ginny let out a sob or a scream, at this point Hermione could not really tell.

"Hello ladies, welcome to my home. I want to thank each of you for coming. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you" He glanced at Ginny, who held eye contact with him. Harry looked away first, possibly even blushing, Hermione nudged Ginny, who only grinned back. "Starting tomorrow, I will be going on a date with each of you, and then we will begin to try my luck at true love. But, as for tonight, I was hoping all of you would join me for dinner?"

None of the girls seemed to be able to do anything but nod stupidly, they all got up and followed Harry to the table which he had set up for the occasion. Ginny took the seat nearest to Harry, and somehow managed to save the seat next to her for Hermione. At first, dinner was awkward, with all the cameras hanging overhead, Hermione wasn't sure she was ever going to get used to it. But, soon the conversations started and Hermione found herself liking Harry Potter. Well, it wasn't love, not like Ginny, who was obviously already head over heals for the young billionaire.

"Well, Harry, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you come to all this money?" Ginny asked, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Well, my parents died in a car crash a few years after I was born and left me quite a bit of money, I invested pretty well" the girls laughed, he'd done a bit better than pretty well, "And I did play soccer in England of a few years after school ended, I made a lot through endorsements"

"Wow!" The girls exclaimed. Ginny could not keep the grin off of her face as the group made there way outside. It seemed that Harry was planning on taking them all swimming.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Ginny asked, as they followed Harry out to the pool. Hermione nodded.

"Pretty damn close. Sucks about his parents though" Ginny nodded.

"I'm sure I can console him" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione chuckled.

"You're bad, Weasley. I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you out there" Ginny nodded, and Hermione went on her way to find the bathroom. A few minutes later, after walking down many different hallways, all of which were starting to look the same, Hermione realized she was lost. She noticed there weren't any cameras back here, so she could only assume this was where Harry's room was. She turned around and opened the door to her right. A bedroom. She walked inside. She assumed it was Harry's. The walls were lined with pictures of the Lakers, Dodgers, and a few celebrities. She walked a little farther in when she noticed a red haired man tacking up another poster. She gasped. He turned around, and looked at her funny.

"Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger" The man put the poster down and stood up to his full height. He was very tall. At least eight inches taller than her.

"You're on the show?" Hermione nodded. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I didn't know it was your room, I just needed to use the restroom" The man rolled his eyes. "What?"

"That's what all the girls say. Just admit you were looking for the famous Harry Potter's room, and then I'll show you the bathroom" Hermione felt herself getting red with embarrassment.

"I will not admit anything. For you information, I was not looking for your famous bosses room!" The man put his hands up

"He's not my boss, lady, he's my best friend" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Best friend? Who are you anyway?"

"The names Ron" He blushed under her direct gaze, his ears went red, and Hermione noticed that the color almost matched his fiery hair.

"Ron, hmm, that's not a common name" Ron snorted. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him

"Oh, and Hermione is?" Hermione glared at him. How dare he make fun of her name? "Sorry, it's just I'm always used to the girls talking to Harry, so I'm kind of bad at this whole.. girl thing" He was blushing again, and trying to flatten his very messy hair, which Hermione was finding adorable.

"I know what you mean, I mean my best friend is great with the guys, and then there's me" Ron gazed at her, and Hermione felt her stomach get butterflies.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" She blushed this time. He was getting closer, had the room always been this hot? "The guys that you go out with must be pretty daft if they can't see what's right in front of them"

He put his hand on Hermione's check and Hermione felt herself go even redder.

"You don't even know me" Ron shrugged.

"I don't need to know you to realize that your beautiful" He was getting closer, and before Hermione knew it he had kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but it left her wanting more. She had never felt like this after any of her kisses with Cormac. She brought her hand to his head and put her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair already. His hands were making there way down her back to rest on her hips. He shoved her against the wall, and was now starting to make a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Ron!" She gasped loudly, as his hands made their way under her shirt. He looked up and kissed his way up to her lips and gave her long, passionate kiss, which ended when both of them had run out of air. Foreheads against each other, the two of them took long breaths, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Wow, I've never done that before" Hermione glanced at Ron, who blushed. "I mean I've done that before, I meant I've never felt like that before. All that passion and.."

"Lust?" Hermione supplied for him, joining him in the blushing department. He laughed and used this opportunity to kiss her again.

"Maybe, Is it weird that I feel like.. I don't know this strongly for you, after only knowing you for, five minutes?" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"It's weird, but I feel it too" Ron took a step back and Hermione thought she had said something wrong, "Ron?"

"You'd better get back downstairs before Harry wonders where you went" Hermione laughed, remembering that Harry only had eyes for her red haired friend, not her.

"Somehow I doubt her remembered me. Can I see you later?" Ron shrugged, and turned to leave. Hermione frowned, what was his problem? "Ron?"

"The show?" He put his arms up as if to show her a room full of cameras. Hermione shrugged, and grabbed Ron's hand, leading them both downstairs. The walked down a few staircases in silence.

"Ron, what's going on man?" It was Harry. Hermione assumed the swim was over. "Oh sorry, I didn't see the girl" He smiled at Hermione.

"Hey, Harry. This is one of the girls from the show" He dropped Hermione's hand. Harry Frowned, as if trying to place Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, you're friends with Ginny, right?" Hermione shook her head. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Yes, I'm going to go find her, good night" She waved to Ron and Harry and made her way down the stairs. Ginny was sitting a few chairs over from the other three girls at the table. She waved at Hermione.

"Where have you been?" The girl Hermione knew as Lavender Brown shot her a disapproving nod.

"Upstairs, I had to use the bathroom, and I got lost," the girls nodded, but Ginny wasn't buying it.

"You were up there for thirty minutes" Ginny wasn't going to give up. Hermione avoided Ginny's gaze.

"Yeah, I was lost, remember?" Ginny rolled her eyes. One of the girls spoke up from the end of the table.

"I got lost when I first arrived, I walked in on one of Harry's friends in the shower" their were many gasps.

"Wow, that's quite a story" Hermione said, clearly not believing it. The rest of the girls were eating it up.

"He had red hair, and his name was Dan or something" The girls giggled again.

"His name was Ron" Hermione said, Ginny frowned.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, studying Hermione's face.

"I met him when I got lost" The girls giggled again. "We.. umm... Talked. He was very sweet" Ginny was smiling like crazy, and Hermione sighed.

"Tell me everything!" Ginny squealed. It was going to be a long night.

~~~ Well, there's chapter one. I should be updating within a week or so. Hope you guys like it so far.


End file.
